Tempos de Fuga
by Eaglesoul
Summary: Completa e com epílogo! A guerra explode no mundo magico e Draco Malfoy tem que fugir com Gina Weasley para garantir sua liberdade. Mas uma encruzilhada do destino acaba criando varias cituações que o comensal tem que superar...
1. Destino

**Ai está o capitulo 1. Eles são todos da Tia Jô, mas eu os peguei emprestado.**

**A fic está com censura para maiores de 13 anos porque tem algumas cenas fortinhas, ok?Mas nada que embrulhe o estômago**

_**Destino**_

"O dia estava triste. Era uma tarde fria, caia uma garoa fria e parecia que uma melancolia profunda e invisível ia viajando de lugar a lugar, como uma nuvem de vapor que se espalha. Logo tudo aparentava um ar trágico, como um mundo em preto e branco sem alegria.

Foi nesse momento - onde a melancolia atingiu seu ponto máximo - que chegaram. As poucas pessoas que sabiam onde eu estava entraram pela porta, todas de capuzes abaixados, com suas túnicas. Fui com eles por uma rua torta, que tinha charcos de lama em certos pontos.

Atravessamos um beco escuro e lamacento, andamos por uma estradinha e chegamos a uma casa de madeira, escura e úmida.

Dentro da casa, junto com mais comensais tinha um vulto em posição fetal no chão. Suas lagrimas brilhavam no escuro. Percebi quem era, quando acenderam a lareira, que deixou no aposento um aspecto macabro.

Nós a rodeamos, e esperamos, enquanto ela apenas nos olhava, impotente. Ao ouvir passos, nos curvamos.

O olhar verde esmeralda dela brilhou ao ver o Mestre das Trevas entrar no recinto. Brilharam, como as estrelas.

Sim, como as estrelas. Mas não era um brilho qualquer, dirigido ao meu Mestre, era um brilho de determinação, coragem, e, principalmente, o ódio.

Sempre admirei a capacidade dela se expressar pelo olhar, mas ali, o recado era simples: "não tenho medo de você, e se eu te pegar você vai sofrer como todos que você matou".

Tive uma idéia luminosa quando ela me encarou. Só mais tarde fui perceber que apenas o destino, e somente ele, poderia me fazer pensar daquele jeito.

Muitos já me falaram que sou um covarde desgraçado, alguém ambicioso, que como qualquer Malfoy se oprime aos fortes e ridiculariza com um preconceito sem base os mais fracos.

Mas quando aquele olhar me focalizou – _mesmo sem me reconhece_ – percebi o real significado daquelas palavras. Percebi, que como um ratinho, cai em uma cilada do inimigo que antes eu ridicularizava, _o destino_.

Depois daquele olhar intenso de brilho esmeralda, percebi que o destino é o maior dos poderes que regem nossas vidas.

Percebi que, como um covarde, iria se juntar aos amigos de Dumbledore, a quem conseguia fazer a guerra pender contra Voldemort. Mas de um jeito _especial_.

Como alguém ambicioso, não faria algo de muito concreto. Mas me ocorreu que eu _já _tinha feito. _Mais uma jogada do destino._

Usando os negócios do meu pai como fachada, desviei verbas para mim, garantindo uma vida com algum certo luxo, depois da guerra. Na época, achei essa jogada genial. Hoje vejo que isso não teve nenhuma utilidade.

Assim, não posso esquecer meu ego, melhor falando o _egoísmo._

Eu tinha planos para depois do que seria o sétimo ano em Hogwarts – nunca voltei para a escola, que fechou.

Foi na época que eu comecei o desvio de dinheiro, também planejava como fugir do exército negro. Era tudo simples ao meu ver.

De acordo com meu raciocínio, estaria morando em uma cidade européia longe da Inglaterra, estaria longe de todo o pânico que estava sendo gerado pela guerra.

Mas percebi que tinha um erro no ver da minha pessoa. Mais precisamente na parte onde eu apoio o mais forte eu luto contra o mais fraco.

Eu revi minha idéia, tentando achar um jeito de transformá-la em algo plausível. Iria seqüestrar a Weasley mais nova do exército negro, e entregaria ela devolta para a Ordem da Fênix. Claro que eu ia pedir absolvição por ser um comensal. Eu ia ficar livre e iria viajar para longe.

Mas nem tudo é fácil. Me dei conta que se eu ficasse parado, Gina iria morrer na minha frente. O Lorde das Trevas já tinha começado o interrogatório, aliás, foi isso que me fez voltar para a realidade.

Dumbledore iria usar veritaserum se capturasse um inimigo, e depois apagaria a memória dele. Voldemort usa a maldição _cruciatus_ e depois mata a pessoa, quando o corpo fica irreparavelmente danificado.

Ela não falou muito. Ninguém podia falar sobre a Ordem da Fênix sem sofrer uma morte rápida. O próprio Dumbledore era o único que podia falar sobre esta com alguém que não pertencia ao grupo.

Quando milorde parou de torturá-la, percebi que ele se preparava para lançar o feitiço fatal.

Tive que intervir. Já tinha um plano bolado em mente, e estava apelando para qualquer coisa para que desse certo.

- Milorde? – chamei timidamente.

- Sim, Draco? – ele baixou a varinha, e ergueu os olhos mortiços, que eram duas fendas, para mim.

- Eu sugiro que o senhor não mate a Weasley. – falei, evitando olhar para ele.

O circulo de comensais olhava para min.

- Posso saber porque o senhor pensa assim? – aquela voz cortante martelava meus ouvidos.

- Apenas acho que se ela vivesse a diversão duraria mais – enquanto falava essa mentira deslavada, a reputação de legilimente de Voldemort se passava na minha cabeça. Mas o destino estava comigo.

E tive sorte, que na minha opinião foi o destino intervindo por min. Essa minha última frase arrancou sorrisos dos comensais.

- Diversão duraria mais? – Voldemort repetiu, olhando com escárnio para o vulto soluçante no chão, que era Gina.

- Sim, e poderíamos usá-la como cobaia para poções e feitiços – disse olhando irônico para o corpo no chão.

Isso agradou o circulo. Os comensais deixaram escapar risinhos, e Voldemort sorriu enviesado.

- Sabe Draco, você tem futuro como servo meu. – eu respirei aliviado, apesar de ter certa desconfiança. O Lorde das Trevas se dirigiu para o círculo ao meu redor – Lucio, acho que você pode hospedá-la nas masmorras de sua mansão. Uma vez por semana, de uma passada por lá e pergunte se ela gostaria de dizer algo. Se ela se recusar, bem, você sabe o que fazer.

O destino foi até bom pra min no dia. Além de poupar a Weasley, me rendeu um elogio de Voldemort. Tais palavras era muito cobiçadas, ainda mais quando você era comensal."

As semanas que se passaram, foram duras comigo. Eu trabalhava arduamente para Voldemort. Eu e Snape fabricávamos poções para as batalhas. No mundo bruxo, as batalhas se expandiam um pouco além do uso da varinha.

Espadas, lanças, machados, facas e arcos de flechas, junto com as poções ácidas, formavam o arsenal de nossas batalhas. Claro que me recuso a usar qualquer arma desses trouxas medievais. Menos o arco. Quando criança era uma das minhas poucas diversões, arco e flecha.

Mas enfim, nas batalhas, eu ficava junto com as medusas. Eu as chefiava, uma vez que eu,_ como elas_, manuseava bem um arco.

Os comensais que ficavam na mansão Malfoy estavam em geral otimistas em relação à guerra, e quando ficavam abatidos, iam até as masmorras, para abusarem e torturarem Gina.

Claro que eu não podia mexer um dedo. Eu era tolo, e não admitia que estava apaixonado por ela, apesar de ter sofrido tanto ao presenciar sua captura e tortura. Quando acabei meu turno de trabalho das poções, sai para uma pequena varanda. Lá estava minha tia Belatriz e minha mãe Narcisa. Encostei-me no peitoral, se juntando a elas. Arregalei os olhos quando vi o que estava acontecendo.

Olhei atônito para minha mãe, que por sua vez mirava vagamente a colina que antecedia nossa casa. Tinha uma fina nuvem de poeira que estava se levantando. Olhei para o lado e vi minha tia Belatriz sair correndo para dentro. Aquela nuvem só tinha um significado.

Um cerco. Que o destino promovera.

Rony Weasley praguejou uma vez. Depois duas, e na terceira mandaram que ele se calasse. Alguns olhares curiosos o focalizaram, e depois continuaram a fazer suas tarefas.

Rony, junto de Hermione e Harry, estavam há três dias no cerco a mansão Malfoy. Já tinham isolado a área com um feitiço anti-aparatação e agora só esperavam o tempo passar. Todos se preparavam para a batalha. Harry iria comandar, junto de Rony, os membros da Ordem e seus aliados, enquanto Hermione iria ficar com as mulheres na retaguarda, para curar ferimentos e garantir uma eventual retirada.

Após a morte de Dumbledore a Ordem da Fênix ficara um tanto quanto confusa, mas agora tomava suas decisões em um conselho e contava com várias criaturas mágicas. Estava tudo preparado. Todo o ataque estava planejado. O objetivo? Resgatar Gina.

Rony olhava a casa com escárnio, porque Gina estava lá. E como irmão, era seu dever resgatá-la.

- Calma Rony – Harry tinha chegado a seu lado, olhando a mansão, que também tinha uma pequena força se juntando em sua frente, para defendê-la – Vamos conseguir entrar lá dentro.

- Sei que sim – ele respondeu confiante, apesar de estar torcendo a cara para o Sol que nascia teimosamente ao leste – o que estamos esperando mesmo?

- Os minotauros – agora Hermione se juntava a eles – falaram que estão prontos - Os minotauros, junto com os centauros, eram as forças mitológicas da Ordem. Já o lado negro contava com medusas, dementadores e inferi. Os gigantes estavam divididos.

-Ótimo, eles estão organizados? – Rony se virou, para ver como as tropas estavam.

- Sim, e esperam por você Harry – Hermione olhara para o moreno.

- Ok. Diga a eles que vamos esperar mais um pouco. Quero que esteja mais claro para se travar uma batalha.

Harry achava que tinha razão. Estava esperando mais um pouco para não enfrentar dementadores, que não eram adeptos de dias quentes e ensolarados, como o que estava nascendo.

- Você consegue contar mais ou menos quantos comensais? – ele comentou com Rony – Eu acho que uns 70 estão ali.

- Por ai - Rony falou com descaso.

Depois de bate onze horas no relógio de Remo, Harry percebeu que não tinha muita escolha a não ser atacar. Ele olhou para trás. Seu exército estava formado por membros da Ordem, minotauros e centauros.

Ele voltou a olhar para a mansão, e percebeu que a mansão não tinha muitos comensais, mas em compensação tinha muitas medusas. Harry xingou baixinho. Medusas significavam flechas. E flechas significavam pesadas baixas para a Ordem.

Mas ele na teve duvidas quando mandou os minotauros na frente. Munidos de paveses, os minotauros iriam conter as flechas, e dar espaço para os batalhões de Harry avançarem.

O pavês era um escudo comprido largo, feito de salgueiro e carvalho. Os paveses protegiam dois homens altos. Um minotauro carregava um pavês para si mesmo. Logo, iria aparecer uma parede feita de paveses, o que estancaria as flechas.

E foi isso que aconteceu.

Draco assistia tudo da sacada. Ele tinha que vigiar Gina, e ele tinha trancado a masmorra. Agora assistia tudo da janela. Era bem melhor do que vigiar alguém quase morta, de tanto ter sido torturada...

Seu pai, responsável pela defesa da mansão, não foi um grande estrategista nesta batalha. Ele posicionou as medusas à frente e não atrás, o que significava mais flechas, mas também as medusas seriam rapidamente aniquiladas pelos minotauros, que tinham paveses e cimitarras.

As cimitarras é uma espada de lâmina curva mais larga na extremidade livre, com gume no lado contrário. Um pequeno pesadelo quando manuseada contra você.

O choque entre minotauros e medusas não foi brutal, mas fatal. Eles rapidamente estraçalharam as mulheres verdes, de cabelo formado por serpentes. Mas foram contidos por inferi. Em grande maioria numérica, os defuntos começaram a igualar a batalha.

Draco tinha uma visão perfeita da batalha. Ele percebeu que o centro do exército negro estava agüentando bem os minotauros e o flanco direito ganhava dos centauros, que usavam lanças pequenas, conhecidas como piques. Mas o flanco esquerdo ia mal. Os membros da Ordem aniquilaram com facilidade os inferi, que não agüentaram a luz do Sol, mais o fogo provocado pelas varinhas.

Os comensais, vendo o furo que se abrira no flanco esquerdo, tiveram que dar cobertura, deixando frágil o centro da batalha, onde os inferi seguravam do jeito que podiam os minotauros.

Então Draco viu a batalha cair diante de seus olhos.

Harry estava no meio do caos, e da cacofonia. Logo depois dos minotauros terem acabado com as medusas, ele levou os membros da ordem para o flanco esquerdo. Com varinhas, eles esmagaram os inferi. E o caos reinou quando os comensais chegaram.

Harry guardou a varinha e puxou a espada de Godric Griffindor. Veio um primeiro comensal. Ele chegou com uma espada e escudo. Harry deu uma estocada, e recebeu um rápido golpe com o escudo como resposta, mas Rony chegou em seu auxilio, e os dois juntos golpearam o escudo do comensal. Este por sua vez perdeu o equilíbrio por causa do impacto de duas espadas em seu escudo. Seu escudo caiu, e Harry penetrou sua espada em sua barriga, tirando-a logo depois, com um safanão.

Rony tinha sangue em suas vestes, mas não era dele. Ele acabara de degolar um inferi, e rapidamente se esquivou de um comensal. Ele, junto com alguns membros da ordem, ia apoiar o flanco direito, onde os centauros estavam em minoria. Ma algo chamou sua atenção.

Os inferi estavam retalhados. Pedaços dos mortos-vivos estavam espalhados pelo chão, só que como continuavam se movendo, os minotauros continuavam a cortá-los. Rony teve uma idéia.

Dividiu a força dos minotauros em duas. Uma foi apoiar os centauros, enquanto outra ia conter os comensais, ele rapidamente reuniu os membros da Ordem e começaram a exterminar os inferi, incendiando os pedaços de corpos.

Funcionou, até demais. A linha central da batalha tinha ruído, e os comensais não podiam reformá-la, pois estava sendo pressionados pelos para os flancos pelos minotauros e centauros.

E Harry gritou. Porque estavam entrando na casa. A mansão Malfoy caíra. E Gina ia ser encontrada.

Draco teve que pensar rapidamente. Saíra logo depois de Weasley mandar os minotauros se dividirem pelos flancos. A Ordem logo estaria entrando.

Ele foi até as masmorras. Ele tinha que agir depressa. Ele não queria ser preso como comensal, então poderia fugir. Mas também não queria que Weasley fosse resgatada. Só á uma solução ele calculou. "Fuja com ela". "Mas ela é uma Weasley", uma voz na sua mente retrucou. "Mas ela garante a sua liberdade". Então destino agora intervêm na consciência de Draco, mostrando o quanto ele é vulnerável e egoísta.

Esse argumento foi decisivo no pequeno conflito que se seguiu.

Abriu a porta. Gina estava sentada no canto de uma cela escura e úmida. Estava pálida, de olhos profundos e uma expressão que não aparentava nada a não ser tristeza.

Ela olhou para ele.

O loiro foi até ela e, vendo que não tinha alternativa, a levantou e começou a carregá-la para fora das masmorras.

Draco, amaldiçoando mentalmente a garota, por causar tanto esforço à ele. Mas ele não tinha tempo para descarregar sua raiva.

Draco parou ofegante em um corredor. E o pânico tomou conta de do garoto loiro. Nott, Crabb e Goyle estavam no corredor, todos sujos e ensangüentados.

Draco entrou na primeira porta. Agora ele ia ser caçado dentro da mansão. Mas forçou sua mente a pensar com razão. Estavam numa sala grande, e vários objetos estavam espalhados por ela.

Ele começou a vasculhar seus bolsos, buscando a varinha. Depois praguejou. Ele tinha deixado a varinha no parapeito da janela, de onde observava a batalha. Tentando se acalmar, olhou a sua volta, e percebeu o que eram.

Eram chaves de portal. Draco suspirou aliviado. Pegou um anel jogado. Rapidamente pos no bolso. Depois pegou um vaso de cerâmica, e, junto de Gina, fugiram de uma as maiores batalhas que houve na guerra.

Harry rapidamente arrombou a mansão. Entro em uma espécie de hall. Com piso de mármore e paredes vitorianas pintadas de branco, ele foi avançando pelos corredores, e viu portas que eram feitas de madeira nobre, todas envernizadas.

Ele, junto de Rony e Hermione entraram nas masmorras. Era uma espécie de hall escuro, de tijolos e sem piso. Eram dez portas de madeira velha, todas numeradas com algarismos romanos. Uma tocha foi acesa.

- Onde diabos eles aprisionaram Gina!?!? – Rony gritou, para última cela que eles abriram. Todas vazias, exceto pelos ratos.

- Não sabemos – Hermione tentou ajudar, sendo sincera.

- Os malfoy, Snape e a Lestrange fugiram – Remo chegou. Ele tinha aparência de quem envelhecera 20 anos em um espaço de tempo de 20 segundos.

- Mas a mansão acabou. Agora Voldemort só tem mais uma grande fortaleza – Hermione falou, tentando aparentar esperança.

- E daí? – Rony perguntou agressivo. Essa frase resumiu tudo. Gina não estava lá. E o ataque tinha fracassado.

Todos os comensais que foram presos não eram importantes. Snape, Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy e Belatriz Lestrange continuavam foragidos.

Gina continuava desaparecida.

Draco Malfoy não foi achado, mas suspeitas de que ele tinha sido morto na batalha ecoavam pela Ordem da Fênix.

Harry e Rony andavam juntos, conversando. Depois de fechar, Hogwarts virou uma base importante para a Ordem da Fênix.

Eles iriam a uma missão importante. Iriam conter os ciganos, que estavam recebendo informações de Voldemort. Eles estavam em guerra também, a Ordem iria ter que ajudar.

- Então Rony – Harry começou – Vai ser bom para você. Vamos ir para Escócia!

- Para ajudar ciganos, que estão em guerra civil? – Rony respondeu de mau-humor

- Sei que é difícil para você – Harry falou triste, abaixando o tom de voz – É para todos nós. Mas você vai ver. Vai ser como na Câmera Secreta. Iremos achá-la e depois pegar Voldemort de jeito.

Rony olhou para o amigo e sorriu.

- Obrigado Harry.

O outro sorriu de volta.

**Gostaram? Cap 2 vem com certeza, mas vai demorar só um tantinho.  
O quê que custa mandar uma review, hein?  
É só apertar aquele botãozinho roxo lá embaixo e pronto.**


	2. Andarilhos

**Aqui vai o cap 2. Para vocês ficarem a par de meus planos, a fic tem três partes. Ou melhor, três capítulos. Claro que ela vai ter uma continuação, mas ainda é futuro.**

**Biazinha Malfoy – **_0.o__Como você previu que era Escócia??? Meu Deus...Que sexto sentido você tem...Bem, ai está a atualização!_

**Thammy Malfoy – **_Pena dela?? Bem..devo admitir que ela não foi exatamente tratada com VIP porém...Mas aqui está o capitulo que ela vai começar a mostrar as garras... Aqui está a atualização!_

**Thaty – **_Aqui está a continuação..._

_E obrigado para todo mundo que está lendo/comentando..._

**Capitulo II - O Andarilho**

Draco olhou a sua volta. Não reconheceu nada. Só viu Weasley, ao seu lado. Ela estava inconsciente.

Bocejando, ele tentou se orientar. Estava frio. Muito frio. Eles estavam deitados em uma espécie de cascalho. Olhando em direção ao mar – pelo menos no que Draco achava – ele via algumas ilhas no horizonte.

- Ótimo – falou olhando para Gina, que ainda estava no cascalho – Ótimo.

Sua voz tinha um tom irônico. Se ele estava certo, estava olhando para as ilhas das Órcades Estavam muito ao norte. Na Escócia.

Finalmente uma noticia boa, Draco pensou enquanto andava pela costa, em direção a um barco abandonado. Achou alguma corda lá. E, procurando alguma pedra afiada, separou um pedaço da corda, que ele pensou que era de cânhamo, pois era bem resistente.

Depois, com calma, foi até Gina e amarrou bem seus pulsos. Com ela presa, sentou em uma pedra e começou a pensar o que ele iria fazer.

Estava na Escócia, que, junto com a Inglaterra, passava por uma guerra civil no mundo bruxo.

Claro que os confrontos não tinham a mesma intensidade. Era um problema étnico, entre ciganos.

O grupo radical, que se recusava a conviver com alguém diferente de seus princípios, entrara em guerra contra os ciganos menos fervorosos.

Draco já desconfiava de que Voldemort apoiava os grupos mais radicais, mas esse portal era quase um prova que isso realmente acontecia.

- Ótimo – Draco repetiu jogando uma pedra em direção ao mar.

- O que está ótimo? – uma voz fraca e rouca perguntou

- Estar cercado por um grupo radical que pode assar você... – o loiro olhou para Gina, se dando conta que estava falando com uma Weasley – O que diabos você está fazendo?

A ruiva olhou com desprezo para ele. Ela estava pálida, e estava sentindo a poção revigorante perder o efeito.

Draco respirando pesadamente, se levantou e foi em direção dela.

Como ela estava deitada, o garoto loiro se agachou do lado dela.

- O que é? – perguntou rude.

Gina fez uma careta de cansaço antes de responder.

- Meus pulsos estão doloridos.

- É claro. Eles estão presos – Draco continuou no mesmo tom.

Gina olhou com escárnio, e depois perguntou voltando à aspereza.

- Onde estamos?

- Não sei – Draco mentiu. Ele sempre mentiu, e tinha ganhado habilidade ao fazer isso. Ele poderia falar o maior absurdo, olhando olhos nos olhos, sem sorrir.

Malfoy se levantou e foi em direção ao mar. Parando um pouco antes do local onde as ondas quebravam. Olhou de volta para Gina.

Ela olhava para a região ao redor dela. Draco pensou que ele não poderia chegar na frente de Potter com a Weasley desnutrida.

- Ótimo! Vou ter que arranjar comida para ela – O comensal pensou. Antes de ela acordar ele já vinha pensando como comer, e só tinha chegado a uma conclusão.

Pescar.

Ele foi até Gina, e, sem aparentar esforço, levantou ela.

- O que você está fazendo? – a ruiva rosnou.

Recebeu uma resposta fria antes de outra reação.

- Estou salvando você.

Gina olhou perplexa para o comensal, mas o seguiu, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar no cascalho escorregadio.

Draco sorriu triunfante. Tinha deixado Weasley sem argumentos e agora, para seu deleite, tinha encontrado um pequeno córrego, que provavelmente iria desaguar no mar.

- E agora espertalhão? – Gina chegou ao lado de Draco, olhando com zombaria para ele – vai pescar com quem sabe, uma vara? Ou talvez com...

- Quieta Weasley – Malfoy respondeu seco – Você está afugentando os peixes.

- Como você ousa em mandar eu... – Gina começou a formular uma resposta, mas esta foi abafada pelo movimento de Draco.

Segundos depois o córrego estava bloqueado por uma pedra. Com calma, Draco começou a procurar uma outra pedra que tivesse tamanho suficiente para bloquear a outra parte do córrego.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? – Gina perguntou confusa, ela não tinha parado com a voz áspera e fria, mas sua pergunta saiu com um tom curioso evidente.

- Isso – respondeu o loiro, achando a pedra e jogando ela no córrego, fazendo meio que uma represa, com um peixe dentro.

Draco olhou satisfeito para a armadilha, e começou a preparar o que se tornaria uma fogueira.

- Porque não pegou o peixe? – Weasley perguntou, se sentando embaixo de uma arvore, se encolhendo para tentar se aquecer.

- Ele vai sair dali por acaso? – Draco respondeu de mau gosto. Quando as primeiras chamas brotaram, ele pegou mais folhas secas que estava envolta deles e jogou na fogueira. Depois pegou uns gravetos que jaziam jogados na margem do rio.

Quando a chama se estabilizou, Draco empurrou o peixe com um galho para fora. O peixe se debateu no começo, mas depois foi parando. O comensal pegou o animal, enfiou um graveto firmemente na boca do animal e armou o graveto no fogo.

Enquanto o peixe cozinhava, Gina olhava para a corda que prendia seus pulsos.

- Onde você arranjou a corda? – ela perguntou.

Draco continuou calado, olhando para o céu. Estava cheio de nuvens, o que significava chuva. Draco praguejou mentalmente.

Depois de Gina ter comido, os dois ficaram quietos, cada um emerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Depois de um silêncio constrangedor, Draco se levantou.

Ele puxou Gina para ficar em pé também e continuou andando.

- Para onde estamos indo? – a ruiva perguntou, mantendo o passo para ficar lado a lado com Malfoy.

Draco continuou andando, ignorando Gina.

- Eu perguntei para onde estamos indo Malfoy! – Weasley falou mais alto, entrando na frente de Draco.

- Olhe para cima Weasley – Draco começou a falar brusco – Vai chover. Estou indo pegar abrigo.

- Aonde? – Gina perguntou malévola – Estamos em uma espécie de praia.

- Ali – Draco apontou para uma cidade pequena.

Para onde Draco apontara era um pequeno vilarejo que se estendia alguns quilômetros para o norte. Era uma cidade pequena, e logo Draco e Gina viraram o centro das atenções entre os habitantes. Por onde eles passavam, atraiam olhares, que, em uma cidade pequena, viraram fofocas, e seria assunto por um longo tempo.

- Malditos caipiras – Draco resmungou sozinho, enquanto olhava feio para um garoto que passara de bicicleta – mexericam mais do que um punhado de velhas.

Gina seguia Draco, e continuava amarrada pelos pulsos. Ela viu Draco entrando em uma joalheria.

- O que você está fazendo, Malfoy? – falou com autoridade na voz

- Sobrevivendo. – o comensal respondeu seco. Gina revirou os olhos e esperou do lado de fora. Alguns minutos depois, o loiro saiu com um pequeno maço de dinheiro na mão.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – Weasley perguntou abismada, pensando que o dinheiro era roubado.

- Não é roubo, se é o que está pensando – o comensal respondeu frio e antipático.

Logo depois, entrou em um beco enlameado. Ele olhou bem para a parede, e tocou em um tijolo, depois em ponto no chão. O chão se abriu para uma escada, onde os dois desceram.

- Felizmente, essa é uma cidade importante – Draco comentou – para os bruxos.

Gina não respondeu ao comentário importuno. Apenas seguiu Draco pelas ruas até uma pequena filial do Gringotes se encontrava. Draco conseguiu trocar o dinheiro trouxa por alguns galeões.

Ele parou e olhou em volta. Fez uma careta. Entrou em uma loja de roupas. Saiu com um manto marrom, em vez do preto, que os comensais usavam.

- Tome – disse ele, entregando o manto preto para Gina – você vai precisar.

- Não irei usar uma roupa sua. – Weasley respondeu teimosa.

- Se você insiste – o loiro foi até uma pequena lata de lixo se encontrava e ameaçou jogar fora. Gina, vendo que realmente iria morrer de frio, pegou a contragosto o manto e o vestiu por cima de sua roupa.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio, até que Draco comprou uma navalha, com estojo de marfim. Os dois compraram botas de cano longo, de couro.

Hospedaram-se em uma pequena estalagem e passaram a noite lá. Saíram antes do amanhecer.

Enquanto seguiam para o sul, Draco achou que tinha algumas explicações para dar a Gina.

- Na minha opinião – o loiro falou áspero – nós devíamos se juntar aos radicais. Como sou comensal, eles vão nos receber e nos tratar razoavelmente bem. Ficamos com eles, e continuamos indo pro sul, aproveitando as empreitadas deles contra os ciganos mais sociáveis. Depois de atravessarmos a linha de confronto, vamos para Liverpool, onde tem uma base da Ordem.

- Como você sabe de nossa base lá?

- Digamos que achamos a pessoa certa e fizemos perguntas certas – Draco falou em um meio sorriso, ao se lembrar que sua tia Bellatriz tinha torturado o garoto Longbottom até ele confessar.

Eles continuaram caminhando, e depois de poucas semanas, encontraram o primeiro acampamento dos radicais.

Os ciganos tinham guerras iguais aos bruxos, mas sem varinha. Eles tinham espadas, machados, e toda a parafernália trouxa. Mas para alívio de Malfoy, tinham o arco e flecha. E Draco sorriu quando soube que aquele acampamento estava carregado de arqueiros. Ele rapidamente se anexou junto com Gina, no acampamento. Draco não sofreu discriminação, pois era comensal, mas com Weasley foi diferente.

Os ciganos começaram a vaiar a mulher ruiva, alegando que ela dava má sorte. Só sossegaram quando no tarô, o destino de Gina foi prevido com o arcano A justiça.

Draco e Gina tiveram que dividir a barraca, mas como se ignoravam simultaneamente, não foi algo difícil de se fazer.

Caminhando pelo acampamento, os dois perceberam que era uma quase cidade. Havia barracas que faziam pães, outras que vendiam vinhos e carne, e outras diversas lojas, que tinham artigos da cultura cigana.

Passeando por essas lojas, Draco se interessou por uma tabua de madeira.

- Teixo italiano? – o loiro perguntara ao vendedor.

- Da melhor qualidade. O horóscopo previu façanhas para o comprador.

Draco comprou com o pouco dinheiro que lhe restava. Chegou na cabana com a tabua, animado, e logo se pos a trabalhar. Começou a montar seu arco, o que para ele, era uma das poucas coisas que o alegrava.

Ele esculpiu, aqueceu as pontas no vapor para lhes conferir uma ligeira curvatura contra o grão da madeira e depois pintara o arco com uma mistura de fuligem e óleo de linhaça. Depois ele envernizara e pintara o arco, para manter a umidade, evitando que a madeira ficasse quebradiça.

O arco ficou com a cor de couro escuro. Depois Draco colocou nas duas pontas do arco pedaços de marfim, que pertencera à sua navalha, para segurar uma corda de fios de cânhamo entrelaçados que tinham sido encharcados com cola de casco de animal, depois, supersticioso, Draco juntara aos fios de cânhamo um fio de cabelo de Gina, para dar sorte.

Malfoy rapidamente fez nome como arqueiro, e liderava incursões no território inimigo, queimando e roubando tudo que tivesse valor.

- Você não devia fazer isso – Gina reclamou com Draco – O que eles fizeram para você?

- Eu também não fiz nada contra a Ordem, mas ainda assim eles me caçam. – Malfoy respondeu, desencordoando o arco. Alguns arqueiros deixavam o arco encordoado até as pontas ficarem flexionadas, mostrando que eram experientes. Mas Draco achava que o arco perdia potencia, e procurava encordoar o arco apenas quando necessário.

- Mas você é comensal – Weasley respondeu, olhando para o céu. – Vai chover?

- Não – Malfoy respondeu seco.

- Eu ainda acho que você não devia ir nessas incursões.

- Porque? – Draco perguntou de mau humor.

- Eu soube o que os ciganos fazem quando capturam alguém.

- E daí? – o loiro respondeu pensando. Os ciganos torturavam as pessoas, e depois deixavam a vítima em jejum até morrer. Claro que em geral as pessoas morriam durante a tortura.

- E daí que como eu seguirei viagem sozinha?

- Você vai para o sul. E na primeira cidade trouxa pergunta onde fica Londres – Draco respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Certo – a ruiva acatou a resposta – E porque estamos aqui neste acampamento cigano à dois meses?

- Porque você estava fraca para seguir viagem – Malfoy revirou os olhos para a pergunta. Desde que ele pegou a corda que prendia Gina para seu arco ela se tornou mais atrevida, na opinião do comensal.

- Agora já estou boa.

- Certo. O acampamento vai citiar uma aldeia ao sul. Acompanhamos eles, e depois seguimos viagem.

Gina ficou calada, apenas olhando Draco. Os dois estavam na mesma barraca que dividiam desde a chegada deles.

A ruiva estava começando a achar que um milagre estava sendo feito ali. Malfoy e Weasley estavam convivendo em paz. Claro que os dois ainda se tratavam com certa frieza, que é acompanhada pela cordialidade falsa. Mas ainda sim eles não brigavam.

No dia seguinte, começou a marcha para o acampamento inimigo. Draco não estava muito otimista. Marcharam 900 ciganos para lá. Dois terços deste número eram arqueiros. O plano era tomar uma cidade murada.

Draco reconhecia que a cidade iria ser de grande ajuda, pois a partir dela os ciganos mais radicais iriam poder reunir seu exército que iria prover de várias cidades. Mas ele não estava se importando com isso. Ele só estava com os ciganos porque essa batalha seria o passaporte para Londres. A única coisa que Draco precisava fazer era ajudar a tomada da cidade e poderia ser ir embora com Gina.

Depois de ficar impune das acusações, iria para bem longe.

O exército parou e fez um acampamento à cerca de trezentos metros da cidade. O muro da cidade era velho, era feito de lama, feno seco e pedras. Era toscamente magro, mas era suficiente para parar a força cigana.

Para ajudar os habitantes da cidade, começou a chover, impossibilitando que algum arco fosse disparado. Depois d chuva veio um calor angustiante. E assim começou o cerco.

Gina bufou de raiva enquanto chutava uma pequena pedra. Estava há três semanas parada, olhando para um muro – se é que ela podia chamar aquilo de muro – e o pior, na opinião da ruiva era que ninguém parecia se importar.

Ela reclamava constantemente com Malfoy sobre o tempo e o calor, mas Draco falou que era magia cigana, que era para cansar os soldados que estavam em volta da cidade. E realmente Gina avistara uma pequena fumaça roxa subindo ao céu, quando o tempo começara a esfriar.

- Mas por que vocês não atacam? – Gina perguntava para Draco – Olhe o muro. Se chutarem, aquilo quebra!

- Sei disso – Draco respondera – Mas eles também têm arcos. E arcos matam com incrível facilidade.

- Se a pessoa saber manejar.

- E você acha que eles não sabem? Estamos no meio de ciganos e você ainda não percebeu quantos arqueiros estão neste cerco?

- Claro que percebi. Acontece que vocês não atacam, e estou cansada de esperar para seguir viagem.

- Então sugiro que você perceba que o único meio de continuar viagem é passar por ali – Draco apontou para a cidade, pouco se importando com a rudeza de sua voz.

Gina fuzilou Draco com o olhar.

Robbie caminhava tranqüilamente pela rua. O cigano um dos principais profetas do reino, e andava divagar, admirando as vitrines das ruas. Ele era freqüentador assíduo de joalherias, e era possuidor das melhores obras. Ele estava na cidade de Hardrocks.

A cidade, que era a cidade cigana, estava em controle dos radicais, que lutavam pelo controle da Escócia. Mas Robbie não pensava na Escócia. Pensava Na Inglaterra e no Pais de Gales. Ele tinha visto no tarô.

Os ciganos iriam dominar a Escócia rapidamente, se Robbie não se enganava, faltavam apenas duas cidades para a Escócia pertencer à doutrina cigana que ele tinha começado.

Olhou em volta. O profeta sorriu ao ver que as pessoas que passavam usavam túnicas roxas, o que significava que elas estavam aderindo a doutrina que ele criara.

Ele entrou em uma pequena loja de artesanato, fazendo o sino tocar ao abrir a porta. A loja era de interior de madeira tingida de verde escuro, vendia peças de ouro, e, na opinião de Robbie, tinha o melhor ourives que já existira.

- Como vai Tom? – perguntou ao rapaz, que trabalhava em uma peça de marfim.

- Vou bem, excelência – Thomas respondeu, esboçando uma pequena curvatura. E depois fraquejando, tossiu pesadamente.

- Como vai o meu pedido? – O cigano foi se aproximando do balcão, parando de vez em quando para admirar uma obra que ele achasse interessante. Ele ignorou totalmente o estado não muito bom de saúde de Thomas.

- Ele está quase pronto – O balconista ergueu os olhos para o cliente, passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho. Os olhos verdes de Tom estavam inchados e vermelhos, ficando lacrimosos.

- Ótimo, muito bom. – Robbie comentou satisfeito - Lembre-se de que eu quero de você total dedicação nisso. Tem que ser perfeito.

- Vai ser excelência. Só preciso de mais tempo. Só um pouco mais de tempo. – o balconista respondeu, tendo outro ataque de tosse.

- Ótimo Thomas, realmente, você está sendo muito bom comigo.

- É uma honra. – disse o balconista, que se recuperava de seu ultimo ataque de tosse.

O cigano deu meia volta, saindo da loja. Ele achava que era lamentável a situação de Thomas, mas não podia intervir no destino.

Robbie sabia que o destino estava preservando Thomas apenas para que ele realizasse seu milagre. Depois provavelmente Tom iria ter sua alma separada do corpo, para depois reencarnar como outra pessoa ou animal.

Os ciganos que estavam citiando a pequena cidade murada cansaram de esperar. Reuniram o exército, e partiram contra o frágil muro.

Cerca de oitocentos homens marcharam, deixando cem para ficar no acampamento. Draco estava entre eles.

- Por que está aqui? – Gina perguntou, enquanto via os homens partindo contra a cidade – Não era você que queria batalhar?

- Você vai assistir de camarote o massacre – o loiro falou amargo – Eles vão por arqueiros nos muros, que com a altura, irão ter uma certa vantagem sobre esse exército que está marchando. Será uma carnificina. Não irei ali para morrer.

- Então por que está aqui?

Draco revirou os olhos antes de responder.

- Peter? – Ele chamou, e um garoto moreno apareceu – Diga para os rapazes que já podemos ir.

Os rapazes eram a pequena minoria do exército radical que não era composta por ciganos. Eles eram cerca de 80 pessoas. Draco olhou satisfeito quando todos apareceram com arcos, se preparando para a batalha.

- Aonde vocês vão? – Gina perguntou.

- Vamos para o lado direito – Samuel, outro dos arqueiros respondeu – E entrar na cidade.

O pequeno bando começou a marchar, e para a surpresa de Gina, a escaramuça tinha começado.

O exército principal tinha ido para frente da cidade, e como Malfoy avisara, o exército principal não conseguia prosseguir de certo ponto, pois os arqueiros do muro da cidade estavam atirando com uma velocidade enorme, e matavam com muita facilidade.

Os arqueiros atacantes estavam sem muito ângulo, e não acertavam muitas flechas. O máximo que podiam fazer era infestar o muro com flechas, torcer para que os arqueiros inimigos não atirassem, dando espaço para o exército de combate com espada avançasse até o portão e abrisse a porta de madeira reforçada.

Infelizmente, os defensores do muro estavam com a vantagem, e flechas atingiam soldados, que não conseguiam chegar no portão.

Draco passou pela batalha com desprezo, foi até o flanco, deu a volta e se achou no lado direito da cidade. Seu bando, de 50 pessoas, não era muita coisa, mas iria fazer a diferença. Eles foram até o muro e constataram o que já sabiam, o muro tinha muito feno, que misturado com lama e pedra, formava o obstáculo para o exército cigano.

Trabalhando com precisão, Draco e seus arqueiros abriram pequenos buracos no muro com facas.

Depois armaram uma fogueira, e quando o fogo estava alto, enfiaram os gravetos nos buracos. Depois era só esperar.

Os gravetos inflamaram o feno, que por sua vez estava seco, o que apenas facilitou o incêndio que se espalhava. O incêndio era interno, ou seja, as chamas não saiam de dentro do muro, mas consumiam todo o feno.

Um dos homens de Draco tinha um machado, que foi usado para abrir um buraco do tamanho de uma porta no muro.

Depois o bando entrou.

O camponês chamado Silvio estava na porta da frente, esperando junto com outros homens que o portão se quebrasse, para começar a batalha. Ele estava armado de uma picareta. Mas outra coisa chamou sua atenção.

Vários homens se aproximavam por uma rua lateral. Na frente, um homen de manto marrom os liderava.

Silvio alertou seus companheiros, que começaram a avançar contra os estrangeiros.

Draco rapidamente avançou e entrou em uma ruazinha. Passando pelas casas de tijolos com telhados de madeira.

Ele parou junto com os outros arqueiros, e começaram a observar o pequeno grupo de trabalhadores rurais que vinham contra ele.

Os arqueiros se enfileiraram. Depois começaram a armar o arco com a flecha. Draco pegou sua primeira flecha. Depois, sentiu os músculos das costas doerem um pouco, por causa da enorme pressão que o arco exigia. Draco puxou a corda até sua orelha.

O loiro olhou para trás para ver se todos os arqueiros estavam iguais a ele. Estavam.

- Agora – Draco falou com simplicidade, enquanto as cordas dos arcos eram soltas, começando a vibrar e fazer o barulho da harpa desafinada. Como estavam atirando de pouca distância, era impossível errar. As flechas penetraram fundo nos homens, jogando eles para trás.

O primeiro grupo de homens caiu agonizante ou morta. Draco não soube dizer porque já estava com outra flecha na corda, procurando outro alvo.

O grupo de defesa que estava esperando a invasão foi surpreso, e agora era fuzilado por flechas, que cobriam o céu, fazendo uma chuva de pontas afiadas, que penetravam fundo nos homens. Os arqueiros do muro foram os mais prejudicados.

Ao ver o grupo de Draco na cidade, os arqueiros do muro se voltaram contra o pequeno grupo, mas começaram a ser atingidos pelas flechas que vinham de fora da cidade.

O exército cigano percebeu que não vinham mais flechas do muro. Rapidamente arrombaram a porta e invadiram. Eles encontraram alguma resistência, mas nada que podia parar o exército em uma batalha.

Depois de acabada a pequena matança, os homens foram atrás de saque, mulheres e comida.

Draco encontrou Gina na porta da cidade, algumas horas depois. O incêndio que Draco começara foi apagado, e Gina agora carregava o arco de Draco.

Os dois ficaram com uma casa, e conseguiram umas garrafas de hidromel. Como não estavam se alimentando bem, e agora tinham uma boa refeição para fazer, acabaram bebendo o hidromel todo.

O hidromel, sendo uma bebida alcoólica, apesar de muito doce, fez seu efeito nos dois, que só viriam perceber muito depois.

_E ai gente??Gostaram?_

_Porque não me falam?  
É só clicar no botãozinho roxo ali embaixo.._


	3. Enamorados

N/A:. E aew gente...Aqui vai o ultimo capitulo da série.

Claro que vai ter uma continuação.

Mas ela ainda está sendo elaborada...

E também vai ter prólogo, oks? Vai sair rapidinho

Aos comentários...

**Elfen- **_Aqui está a continuação ( como prometido ) e gostei de saber que Draco te lembrou Legolas. Eu juro que não imaginei isso enquanto escrevia._

**EuDy-**_ Aqui vai a continuação!_

**Monique- **_Bem...Esse capitulo mostra o que você tanto espera, não? E a atualização não demorou tanto..._

_Valeu todo mundo que está lendo/comentando.  
_

**Capitulo III – Enamorados  
**

_No tarô, o 6º arcano maior é a carta dos enamorados. Esta carta representa o amor, a incerteza, a atração e a duvida._

_Ela geralmente representa o momento de tomar decisões, e remete ao pecado._

Draco acordou devagar. Primeiro piscou os olhos, e a primeira coisa que percebeu era que sua cabeça estava latejando.

Depois percebeu que seu ombro estava formigando. Malfoy olhou devagar para sua esquerda. Viu Gina ao seu lado, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

Ainda confuso, Draco começou a prestar mais atenção ao ambiente. Os dois estavam nus, as roupas espalhadas pelo pequeno quarto.

Malfoy se levantou, lavou o rosto e começou a vestir a roupa. Depois tentou se orientar. Olhou para Gina. A garota dormia tranqüilamente, enquanto seu cabelo rubro contrastava com a pele alva.

Draco podia ver os contornos da garota, mas não estava prestando atenção nisso.

Ele foi até a janela e olhou para a cidade. Corpos estavam jogados pelos cantos, havia muitos ratos, e a cidade exalava um fedor de apodrecimento com queimado insuportável. Os contrastes da batalha continuavam, e agora mostravam realmente como a cidade fora flagelada.

Mas Draco não se importou com isso. Ele estava pensando em outra coisa. Ele fora pra cama com uma Weasley.

Ele traiu o sangue nobre que corria em suas veias. Ele dormiu com uma Weasley! A traidora de sangue e amante dos trouxas.

Ele se juntou com a ralé. Draco estava em choque. Era como se estivesse sem chão para se apoiar.

Draco havia perdido o orgulho, havia perdido a pureza do sangue. O baque de estar confraternizando com uma Weasley não foi agradável. Literalmente, o mundo de Draco caiu.

O loiro perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto sua mente vagueava afora. Não percebeu que Gina tinha acordado, nem que estava quase chorando.

Só voltou a si quando Gina, que parecia estará entendendo o conflito emocional, o beijou de leve, e o abraçou.

Primeiro Draco tentou afastá-la, como que negando a traição de sangue que ele tinha cometido. Como a ruiva persistiu, ele acabou aceitando o abraço, e retribuindo-o.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, no quarto não muito iluminado. Por fim Gina rompeu o silencio.

- Draco, acho que devemos ir – ela falava doce.

Draco apenas assentiu, continuando a olhar o vazio.

- Você ainda tem alguma coisa que queira levar?

Draco assentiu de novo, incapaz de raciocinar direito.

- O arco, não é? E as flechas também. – Gina respondeu a pergunta muda que ela mesma tinha feito.

Os dois saíram caminhando da cidade. Os ciganos estavam em uma parte da cidade, vendo os prisioneiros, mas Gina e Draco foram pelo outro lado, e começaram a andar novamente.

Os dois continuaram caminhando, sempre em direção de Londres. No começo, os dois foram calados. Gina bem que tentou puxar conversa, mas Draco continuava muito aéreo, ressentido com ela e com ele, por ter traído a nobre família.

À noite, acabaram por fazer amor de novo.

Draco ficou calado, e depois de fitar a lua longamente, voltou a amar Gina.

Depois de dois dias seguindo pela pequena estradinha, Draco teve que caçar. Os dois comeram uma lebre, abatida por Draco.

Eles encontraram um viajante.

- Estou voltando de Leeds. Esta um pandemônio. Os comensais cercaram a cidade. Tem um comboio de ciganos indo para lá. Mas parece que a cidade está sendo protegida por alguns aurores do ministério.

- Quem está lá? – Gina perguntou.

- Não sei direito. Vi eles chegando. Um tinha cabelo ruivo, como você – acrescentou o homen, que seguia viagem para Glasgow.

- Vê Gina? – Draco perguntara – Daqui a pouco essa loucura acaba.

- Você acha Draco? – Gina perguntou, enquanto os dois andavam – Eu vou voltar para a Ordem, mas e você?

- Eu vou para o mais longe possível.

- Vai fugir? – Gina perguntou, sabendo que era exatamente isso que o loiro iria fazer.

- Isso não é fuga. Apenas estou me afastando dessa loucura – o loiro falou amargo e depois completou em pensamento "Também estou me afastando de você".

Gina concordou em silêncio.

- O que é aquilo? – ela perguntou desconfiada, olhando três figuras distantes.

- Não sei – Draco agora olhava com atenção para os vultos pretos que viam na direção deles.

- Droga!

- O que é? – Gina perguntou, ficando aflita.

- Dementadores – o outro respondeu, enquanto preparava o arco.

- Por que você não fala que é comensal?

- Depois de tanto tempo? – Draco riu, enquanto encurvava a vara, encordoando-a – Já sou considerado traidor.

Enquanto os três dementadores chegavam, Draco pensou nas figuras místicas. Mas Gina que verbalizou o pensamento.

- Os três seres. Merlin não ia gostar disso – Gina se referia à profecia do mago, onde os três males atacariam.

- Doença, Morte, Fome – o loiro falou – "A fome vira primeiro, sugando todos os cereais" "A doença eclodira em segundo, como uma praga de seus ancestrais" "E depois, a morte varrera o mundo, deixando nenhum ser astral".

Mas Draco parou de falar, e começou a atirar nos dementadores.

Contando da direita, o primeiro tomou uma flechada no meio do peito, parando em agonia um momento antes de se dissolver.

Draco pegou uma flecha com ponta furadora, que tinha uma ponta com cerca de cinco centímetros. Era afiada com um estilete, para penetrar fundo. Ele soltou a flecha, que atravessou o capuz do bicho, e como o corpo em apodrecimento se dissolveu em pó, o loiro supôs que acertara a cabeça.

O último vinha em zigue-zague, dificultando a mira de Draco. Uma das flechas passou voando, e parou na grama, longe do animal. A segunda acertou de raspão o ombro, o que fez o dementador titubear.

Draco acertou uma, duas, três, e na quarta flecha ele achou melhor parar de atirar. Foi andando, ainda tento para a eventualidade de mais um inimigo, para pegar as flechas, que agora jaziam no chão.

Com a última flecha no feixe, Draco viu outro vulto, mais adiante, junto de uma carroça. Vendo melhor, Draco percebeu que era um comensal.

- Gina?

- Sim?

- Vista o capuz de sua capa preta. Quando eu sair correndo, venha atrás de min. – Draco supôs que o comensal iria pensar que Gina era um dementador, que estava afugentando Draco. Mas quando Draco chegasse perto o suficiente para acertar uma flecha, ele mataria o comensal.

Mas o loiro nem precisou correr. O comensal avistou os dois, e começou a andar na direção deles.

Draco armou o arco. Só esperava o homen entrar na zona de ação do arco. "Mas e se for seu pai?" Uma voz perguntou dentro da cabeça de Draco.

O ex-comensal abaixou o arco e hesitou em atirar. Mas não foram necessários mais conflitos interiores. O homen tirou o capuz, e não era loiro.

Draco levantou o arco e atirou. Ele nem precisava mirar. Já era automático, depois de tantos anos de prática. Ele apenas levantava o arco, e puxava a corda.

O homen tomou uma flechada no peito, o que jogou ele para trás. Era Nott.

- O que tem na carroça? – Draco perguntou. Ele estava agachado junto ao corpo de Nott, tirando a flecha do peito do defunto.

- Olhe só! – Gina exibia um manto igual ao de Draco, só que cinza, em vez de marrom. Draco olhou para Gina, e percebeu que o manto de comensal, que ela vinha usando, estava rasgado em algumas partes.

- Pegue para você – disse o loiro, achando a varinha do morto. Após se trocar, Gina foi até o lado de Draco, que segurava a varinha com uma expressão de dúvida.

- Por que não aparatamos?

- Há quanto tempo estamos tentando voltar para seus amiguinhos? – Draco respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Não sei. Acho que uns quatro meses.

- Exato. Quatro meses sem fazer magia. Acho que estamos enferrujados para aparatar. – ele respondeu seco. Depois fez um manejo com a varinha, fazendo uma pedra próxima flutuar.

A pedra ficou algum tempo parada no ar, e depois caiu, com um baque seco.

- Tente você – ele entregou a varinha para a ruiva. A pedra flutuou, e depois caiu – Pois é. Continuamos a pé. – disse o outro, levantando, e pegando a varinha de novo – _Windis!_

- O que é isso?

Draco não respondeu, por que agora a capa preta se levantou sozinha, e como se alguém estivesse vestindo-a, começou a segui-los.

- Você ouviu o viajante. Estão cercando Leeds. Para entrar lá, teremos que furar o cerco. E iremos causar terror agora – E Draco percebeu que esse ia ser um bom trabalho, porque a doença chegaria de branco, a morte de marrom, e a fome, de preto.

Thomas tossiu. Ele estava muito mal. Tinha acabado de finalizar o trabalho que o cigano Robbie encomendara.

Ele guardou a frágil peça em uma caixa de madeira envernizada com detalhes em marfim e fecho dourado.

Ele cobriu a caixa, que não era muito maior do que um estojo, com um pano de linho branco e depois colocou em outra caixa, dessa vez maior e mais resistente.

Tom tossiu de novo. Dessa vez sua garganta começou a arder, e ele cambaleou para a parte de dentro da loja. Ele mandou uma coruja para o freguês, avisando que a encomenda estava pronta.

- Que droga Hermione! – Rony reclamou para a amiga – Pensei que estávamos indo acabar a guerra entre ciganos.

- E estamos fazendo exatamente isso – a garota respondeu – Acontece que você não gosta de cercos.

- Claro que não. Eles irão invadir a porcaria da cidade!

- Daí nós repelimos eles com nossas varinhas. É simples. Os ciganos não sabem manejar uma varinha.

- Eu sei Mione. É que... - Rony parou quieto, desabando em uma cadeira.

- Ela faz falta, não é? – Hermione mirou Rony, que aparentava um ar triste e saudoso.

- Muita. E nem sabemos se ela está viva ou... – Rony parou de falar novamente, como que temendo seu pensamento.

- Calma Rony – a garota respondeu aos temores do ruivo – O cigano que está comandando essa guerra está chegando no cerco. Iremos negociar a paz com ele. E quando toda essa loucura acabar, iremos achar Gina.

O ruivo olhou Hermione. Soltou a respiração aos poucos.

- Desculpa Mione. Às vezes acho que me preocupo demais. Aposto que Gina está na Toca, esperando por nós.

- Você está certo. – Hermione abraçou o amigo – Mas você não deve ser tanto protetor.

- Como protetor? – o ruivo perguntou surpreso.

- Oras, você é muito protetor com Gina.

- Não sou protetor. Apenas me preocupo demais com Gina – Weasley falou, meio que em dúvida de sua afirmação.

- Certo. – Hermione concordou rindo.

Um garoto corria o mais rápido que lhe era possível.

- Eles chegaram. Eles chegaram! – gritou para as pessoas que olhavam ansiosas para ele.

A mãe do garoto abraçou-o. Ele estava ofegante.

- Quem chegou, querido? – A mãe perguntou tentando acalmar o filho.

- A mesma maldição que os viajantes avisaram.

- Qual era a maldição mesmo? – A mãe perguntou por pura superstição, porque já sabia do ocorrido.

- A fome, a doença e a morte. – disse o garotinho, que chorava. Todos os moradores do pequeno vilarejo que ficava perto de Leeds olhavam enquanto três pessoas chegavam.

Uma vestia branco, tinha a pele queimada pelo Sol e seus cabelos rubros chegavam na cintura. O outro vestia um robe marrom, tinha a pele igualmente queimada e carregava um cajado preto que tinha o mesmo tamanho do que o portador. O último era apenas um manto com capuz, que, como se alguém estivesse vestindo-o, vinha ao lado dos outros dois integrantes do sinistro grupo.

Todos sabiam o que aquilo representava. Fome, doença e morte. Boatos de que eles foram vistos na estrada circulavam pela cidade. E, a cada história que surgia, mais macabra era.

O prefeito da cidade bruxa se adiantou com uma varinha, tremulo. Ele podia atacar, junto com os aurores da cidade, a trupe, mas todos sabiam que eles representavam uma profecia. E a profecia representava o fim dos tempos.

E isso não era um bom presságio.

Draco deu um risinho de desdém.

- Olhe só como eles vem ver a gente chegando.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Gina perguntou, franzindo os olhos por causa do Sol – Eles acham que nós somos uma maldita profecia que anuncia os fins dos tempos.

- Por isso mesmo – Malfoy respondeu, elevando a voz para que os homens que o observavam ouvirem em seguida – Bom dia.

Alguns homens deram alguns passos para trás, enquanto um garoto chorava silenciosamente.

- Viemos de uma grande viagem, e gostaríamos de alimentos! – Draco continuou, agora falando com um homen que se adiantara para falar com ele.

O homen veio andando inclinado, como que saudando Draco e Gina.

- Peço que nos poupe. Somos um vilarejo pobre. Por favor, nos deixe viver.

- Te pouparei se me der comida. – Draco abandonou a educação e falou rude – Sou um enviado de Merlin e espero ser bem tratado quando chego em uma cidade. Se é que posso chamar isso de cidade. – falou grosseiro.

- Obrigado, excelência. – o homen se inclinou e deu meia volta – Tragam comida para eles! – O homen gritou para algumas mulheres.

- Draco! – Gina cochichou risonha – Assim você assusta eles.

- Que bom. – o loiro respondeu contendo um sorriso – Na última cidade que passamos, os habitantes não demonstraram respeito para comigo, e tive que usar de destruição para convencê-los. – Draco falou alto, para todos ouvirem – Como vocês podem ver, sou a doença! Ela é a fome! – o garoto apontou para Gina – E ele – Draco apontou para o manto preto, que flutuava ao seu lado – É a morte.

Realmente, na última cidade Draco preparou um veneno fraco, e jogou em um riacho próximo, para provar seu poder como doença. Enquanto contava lorotas, Gina despejou o veneno no riacho, e depois Draco convidou alguém a beber daquela água.

A mulher que bebeu caiu em febre, mas como o veneno não era mortal, Draco teve que prevenir que ela pioraria caso alguém duvidasse dele.

Nesta cidade foi diferente. Os cidadões já estavam assustados o suficiente para descordar, deram um senhor almoço para Draco e Gina e os dois seguiram viagem.

Naquela viagem, os dois estavam curtindo um ao outro. Andavam de mãos dadas, o orgulho que Draco tinha ia se anuviando, como uma névoa que é dissipada.

Malfoy fez uma pulseira de pedras lapidadas para Gina. Foi o único presente que o loiro conseguiu dar para ela. Mas curiosamente, Gina achou que era o presente que ela mais estimava.

Mas as coisas mudaram. Na situação, Gina continuava como refén de Draco. O resgate da ruiva era a liberdade do loiro. Os dois sabiam disso.

Draco nunca duvidou do que fazer depois de ser livre. Ele iria para longe. Muito longe. Não só porque ele queria se afastar da guerra. Ele queria se afastar de Gina.

Um Malfoy não se apaixona por uma Weasley. Ele mentalizava isso toda hora que ele achava que estava sucumbindo na paixão, que ele insistia em não aceitar, apesar de agir como um apaixonado.

Até que eles chegaram no cerco. Leeds é uma cidade grande. Mas os ciganos radicais conseguiram cercá-la.

- E agora Draco, o que fazemos? – Gina perguntou, enquanto eles circundavam um pequeno arvoredo, para não serem vistos.

- Não sei. Já somos um mal pressagio para eles. Agora deveremos estabelecer comunicação com Potter.

- Como?

- Não sei. Você que está com a varinha. – Draco falou, olhando em volta – A Ordem não tem algum tipo de comunicação?

- Bem, nós usamos o patrono...

- Então faça isso ai e fale que estamos aqui. Não fale que estou com você. Apenas fale que precisamos de ajuda para entrar em Leeds.

- Certo. _Expecto Patronum! _– Gina tentou uma vez, fazendo uma névoa dourada – Certo. Calma. _Expecto Patronum! – _o patrono deu certo, fazendo um beija flor aparecer.

Depois de Gina transmitir o recado, ela e Draco saíram correndo, caso algum cigano visse o beija flor sair do esconderijo deles.

Eles se abrigaram em outro lugar. Era uma casa abandonada, mas serviu perfeitamente. Ficaram três dias ali.

Como resposta, uma coruja veio e deixou um espelho.

- É isso que eles nos mandam? – Draco falou com escárnio, segurando o espelho – Fazemos uma desgraçada de uma peregrinação e é isso que eles nos mandam?

- Gina? – o espelho perguntou, no que Draco olha assustado para o objeto.

- Aqui, seu bobo – Gina pega o espelho, dando risadas da cara de Malfoy – Oi Harry!

- Gina! Você não sabe como é bom ver você. Rony e Hermione estavam super preocupados, mas eu sabia que iríamos encontrar você.

- Vocês estão bem?

- Sim. Quase começamos uma festa quando vimos seu patrono chegando...

- Onde você esteve nos últimos seis meses? – outra voz irrompeu do espelho, e a cara de Rony apareceu.

- É muito bom ver você também Rony – respondeu Gina irônica.

- Olha, eu sei que o papo está bom, mas vocês podem por a conversa em dia depois, não acham? – Draco interrompeu a conversa.

- Quem é esse? – Rony perguntou ciumento.

- É o cara que salvou sua irmã nos últimos seis meses.

- Malfoy! – Rony falou exasperado – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- Estou devolvendo Gina – o loiro deu um sorriso malicioso, só para provocar – Agora me deixe falar com Potter. Ele é mais racional do que você Weasley.

- O que? – o grito de Rony morreu no fundo, enquanto Harry aparecia no espelho – O que é Malfoy?

- Quero entrar dentro de Leeds.

- Entrar? – Harry pareceu surpreso – A cidade vai cair.

- Eu sei. Mas os ciganos não usam varinhas e vocês usam. Vocês ganham.

- Onde vocês estão?

- Na casa abandonada.

- Certo. Se vocês chegarem no muro da cidade, terá uma porta lateral, que vocês podem usar.

- Você fala como se fosse simples passar por uma horda de ciganos fanáticos.

- Então me de outra sugestão.

- Ataque eles.

- Desculpe? – Harry olhou descrente para Malfoy.

- Ataque eles Potter! Não era você que dizia que a cidade ia cair? Pois bem, ataque eles antes que eles ataquem. Faça uma surtida e se tiver pena de matá-los, estupore eles.

- E porque faríamos isso? – agora Rony voltou a pegar o espelho, e falava agressivo.

- Para causar uma distração. E de preferência façam isso longe da tal porta lateral.

- Não podemos de qualquer maneira. – Hermione falou.

- Como não podem, Granger, você tem uma cidade para comandar.

- Acontece que eles tem tropas que montam guarda no portão.

- Abra o portão.

- Como abra o portão?

- Oras, abra ele. Ponha seus soldados lá, abra o portão, e comece a soltar feitiços até eles recuarem. Uma varinha tem mais alcance que um arco e mais poder destrutivo do que uma espada. Se vocês forem para o corpo-a-corpo eles tem uma chance, agora se vocês usarem as varinhas, eles vão perder.

A discussão durou cerca de duas horas. Ficou combinado que o portão seria aberto, e a Ordem iria enfrentar os ciganos. Draco e Gina iriam entrar na cidade pela porta lateral.

"E depois, Gina se encontrava com Potter, com seus irmãos e a amiga sangue ruim e fugiam". Foi o que Draco pensou. Ele também ia fugir, mas pretendia pegar uma varinha antes.

No dia seguinte, 50 membros da ordem estavam na frente do portão, esperando a batalha com varinhas em punho.

Os Weasley, Hermione e Harry estavam mais atrás, como uma segunda linha para ajuda.

- Só varinhas! Não puxem espadas, só varinhas! – Tonks gritava para os homens.

Ao meio dia, o portão começou a abrir. Os ciganos olharam primeiro, depois, sem ordem nenhuma, foram atacar. Leeds significava que a Inglaterra estava rendida. E era verdade.

Caso Leeds caísse, Londres, Manchester e Liverpool seriam as únicas cidades com capacidade para resistir à força cigana.

Eles gritaram e começaram a correr em direção a pequena força que se amontoava no portão.

- Agora! – Tonks gritou. Raios vermelhos voaram em direção dos ciganos. Todos os ciganos que fora atingidos caíram estuporados, mas isso não conteve o avanço das tropas. Choviam raios vermelhos, mas soldados ciganos continuavam chegando, fazendo que, a cada um soldado estuporado, chegavam dois inteiros.

Passando por cima de corpos, os ciganos avançavam, e iriam ganhar se chegassem até a pequena força da Ordem.

Draco e Gina saíram correndo quando perceberam que os ciganos estavam indo atacar. Rapidamente entraram por uma porta lateral e saíram em rua vazia. Depois dobraram a esquerda e chegaram na batalha.

Os ciganos avançavam, percebeu Draco. E uma ou outra flecha era disparada. O loiro armou o arco e disparou uma flecha em direção a força inimiga. Depois de soltar quase todas as flechas que tinha, começou a sentir a dor nas costas, proveniente do esforço que o arco exigia para ser disparado.

Ele olhou em volta procurando Gina. Ela estava abraçando a família mais atrás, enquanto os ciganos avançavam.

E os ciganos conseguiram. Chegaram perto o suficiente para sacar as espadas e começar a duelar.

Draco começou a fugir. A força da Ordem agora corria, em vez de ficar para morrer. Draco correu o mais rápido possível. Estava seguindo Potter. Ele sabia que o garoto-que-sobreviveu-varias-vezes tinha alguma chave do portal.

Mas ele não conseguiu chegar até a salvação. Uma flecha acertou o tornozelo de Draco, atravessado quase totalmente a perna do garoto, que caiu.

Ele tentou se arrastar, entrando em pânico. A dor impedia de ele progredir. Ele ficou ali deitado, enquanto Leeds caia perante seus olhos.

Ele percebeu que alguém chegava, sentiu algo batendo em sua cabeça, e depois ficou tudo escuro.

Draco acordou preso em pelos braços em uma masmorra. Ele estava nu. Tentou se soltar em vão, porque dois elos de metal o prendiam firmemente na parede. Seus pulsos estavam dormentes, e Draco percebeu que a corrente que o prendia pelos pulsos estava atada nos dois braços, com uma ligação na parede.

Ficou lá em um incontável espaço de tempo. Depois um homen apareceu. Ele pos uma faca em uma mesa, que estava afastada de Draco. Depois Draco percebeu que eram três facas.

O homen acendeu a lareira e foi embora. O loiro, que estava preso, ficou fitando o fogo crepitar, e depois outro homen apareceu, segurando firmemente uma caixa.

A caixa foi depositada na mesa junto com as facas.

O homen desconhecido pegou as facas e pos as laminas no fogo. Draco se lembrou vagamente da tortura que os ciganos faziam, mas depois ele continuou olhando o homen.

- Quem é você? – o loiro perguntou. O homen não respondeu, apenas se limitou a abrir a caixa que estava na mesa. Depois começou a orar olhando para o objeto que estava dentro da caixa.

Os temores do comensal se concretizaram quando ele viu que o homen era cigano pela oração.

- Por que estou preso? – Draco perguntou de novo, olhando para as facas que tinham as lâminas atingindo uma tonalidade perigosamente vermelha.

O homen continuou sem responder. Depois olhou para Draco e perguntou. E Draco começou a responder.

Robbie chegou na sala, e se arrepiou quando sentiu o hálito frio da pequena masmorra. Ele carregava consigo a caixa que encomendara de Thomas, o ourives.

Ele pôs a lâmina das três facas no fogo, e fez uma oração a caixa, que lhe renderia o mundo muito em breve. Ele controlava o que os ciganos achavam de mais sagrados. E tudo graças a uma invenção antiga, o viratempo.

Mas agora ele tinha que se preocupar com o prisioneiro.

Ele ignorou dois chamados do desafortunado, mas depois perguntou.

- Qual é seu nome? – ele perguntou frio, inflexível.

- Draco Malfoy. Sou comensal da morte, e se você não me libertar o Lorde das Trevas vai te matar. – o loiro respondeu no mesmo tom, olhando fixo para Robbie.

- Draco Malfoy? – o cigano respondeu com escárnio – Você foi banido dos comensais por dar ajuda a uma prisioneira e é suspeito de matar Nott. O Lorde das Trevas me deu permissão de te matar.

Então Robbie começou a torturar. Ele pegou o cabo de uma faca e a encostou na perna de Draco. Ele gritou, e quando parou para ofegar, Robbie pegou a outra faca e pôs a usada para reaquecer, fazendo um ciclo para a dor não parar.

Depois de queimar uma perna, Robbie queimou a outra. E depois as costas. Fez riscos que iam da nuca até o quadril. Toda vez que o cigano encostava a faca na pele fazia um chiado, como de carne sendo grelhada.

Depois de queimar os dois braços, as duas pernas e as costas, Robbie percebeu que uma coruja assistia á tudo. Ele estava olhando para a coruja, que se apoiava no parapeito da única janela.

- Excelência? – um homen bateu na porta.

- Sim. O que é Tomé?

- Tem um chamado para você. É urgente.

- Não da para esperar? Estou escrevendo sobre ele. – Robbie indicou com a cabeça Draco, que estava pendurado pela corrente, gemendo de dor inconsciente.

- Escrevendo o que? – o servo perguntou.

- Como ele foi um traidor de nossa etnia – Robbie mentiu, pousando a pena no pergaminho e saindo da sala.

O servo dele foi atrás.

E a coruja piou.


	4. Epílogo

Aew gente...

Aqui estou eu com o epílogo. Vai ter continuação, se chama _A Capa Negra e o Vento Rubro._

Mas não tem data de postagem. Fiquem olhando que algum dia aparece.

Vamo aos coments...

**EuDy**_ acho sinceramente que o final feliz vai ser mesmo na continuação...Você vai ver, a fic não acaba com tudo feliz. Espero que você veja como Draco se saiu agora!_

**Elfen**_ Ah, não demorou tanto assim, demorou?Éh, o Draco não vai ser a coisa mais bonita de se ver depois da tortura. Quero dizer, quando você se queima a pele fica toda branca e distorcida. Enfim...Boa leitura!_

**Biazinha Malfoy**_ Olá de novo, ein??? Não viu que o cap 2 tinha sido postado? Não faiz mal...afinal, você não só leu o 2 como o 3..Acho ótimo que você tenha gostado da história...é muito bom saber que estão gostando da fic, sabe?_

Abraços a todos que estão lendo/comentando...

**Epílogo **

O serviçal vestia uma calça justa de couro e um casaco cor de sangue. Rapidamente ele entrou no aposento onde o homen tinha sido torturado e pegou os pergaminhos contendo as informações do infeliz, que ainda agonizava na sala.

O homen não percebeu, mas ele deixou uma folha de pergaminho cair e o tinteiro se esparramou pelo chão. A caixa que estava na mesa também caiu. Temendo um castigo, o serviçal saiu correndo com os papeis.

Draco acordou vagarosamente. Seu corpo inteiro doía, ele estava jogado em um monte de feno. Alguém tinha libertado o loiro das correntes.

Ele estava muito fraco. Piscando os olhos, viu uma coruja. Ela olhava piedosa para ele. Olhando em volta, viu algumas penas caídas em cima de tinta. Um pergaminho jazia próximo de uma caixa envernizada, que guardava um vira-tempo muito bem entalhado.

Draco teve uma idéia vaga de como mudar seu destino. Esforçando-se para coordenar suas mãos, Malfoy começou a escrever uma carta, que só uma pessoa conseguiria ler.

Ele s esforçava para pegar a tinta que estava em uma poça no chão. Suas mãos temiam com o esforço que o arqueiro fazia.

Ao acabar a carta, dobrou o pergaminho, fazendo-o parecer um envelope. Ainda deitado, sentia sua consciência se esvaindo. Chamou a coruja com um olhar suplicante.

Ele anexou a carta com um ramo de palha na coruja e envolveu o animal no vira-tempo. O objeto transportou a coruja, enquanto Draco rezava para que o animal soubesse para onde ir quando acabasse a viagem no tempo.

Quando acabou a prece, Draco fechou os olhos, buscando descansar. Sua respiração ressoava pelo calabouço.

Depois não se ouviu mais nada.


End file.
